Camp Rock Again
by The World According To Me
Summary: Mitchie Torres is back at Camp Rock. A new celebrity is there too. Another summer full of music, fun and adventure is in store for Mitchie. I suck at summaries
1. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the fan fiction that I'm writing. **

**

* * *

**_Dear Mitchie,_

_I just received your mail. Why didn't you tell me earlier that you had had the chicken pox? I would've come to see you. You are feeling better now, right? Anyway, I am recording our new album. It's called, "If You Could Be Me". I know it sounds very arrogant. Nate came up with the name. The title track sounds really cool - you can hear it if you want to. Just send me a mail or test and I'll send over all the recorded songs in the album._

_I was hoping if you could . . . say yes to . . . a date with me? If you say yes, then I'm gonna take you to Paris and take you to this lovely restaurant I had lunch at when I was on tour. They have the best baguettes in Paris. You told me you love baguettes so . . ._

_I seriously can't wait to return to Camp. Uncle Brown tells me that there's gonna be another celebrity at the camp. Wonder who? I hope they/he/she don't/doesn't steal our thunder :D. Anyway, we have to sing a duet apparently at the Opening Jam. I tried to talk to Uncle Brown out of it, but he told me that we would have to do it. Dang!_

_Nate's really excited to attend camp again. I don't think the excitement is there because of old memories at the camp. He has taken a liking towards Tess. I haven't stopped teasing him about his 'crush' at all._

_Yours lovingly,_

_Shane  
_

I stared at the mail for a long time before selecting the Print Mail option. After the print-out came out I put folded it neatly and I stuffed it into my drawer which was overflowing with Shane's mails. I quickly left a reply to the mail:

_Dear Shane,_

_I'm fine right now. And yeah, it does sound arrogant. Please do send me the songs - I'd love to hear them._

_Paris?!?! I'd rather have a lunch-date at Burger King which is like a kilometre away from my house. Though, Paris sounds more romantic. But, you know me - I'm more of a not-romantic kinda girl._

_Ooh, I hope that celeb does!!!! *wicked smile*. A duet does sound nice. I'll be very happy to do it._

_Anyway, Nate likes Tess? Honestly? That would make Tess' day._

_Yours MORE lovingly,_

_Mitchie_

I read the mail a million times before I sent it. I closed my laptop and grabbed my guitar. I always hold my guitar when I feel exceptionally happy. I am returning to Camp Rock. My mom will be catering again. But, this time they can afford. So, I'm not going there on a discount or anything. I am going to have the best summer of my life again. I am going to return to my friends, Caitlyn, Lola, Peggy, Ella, Barron, Sander and hopefully Tess. But, most of all I'm going to have a summer with Shane Grey and music.

My mom called, "Mitchie, dinner's ready!"

I kept my guitar on my bed and rushed downstairs. My mom was cooking - by the smell of it - the world famous Torres Pasta. We have a world famous Torres everything. Our Pasta has a mix of Mexican food in it - it is very spicy. I sat beside my dad who was flipping through the sports section of today's paper. I was having trouble trying to hide my happiness and excitement. My parents obviously took notice of it.

"What's up, honey?" Dad asked as he neatly folded the paper and placed it on the dining table. Things were always neat in the house except my room. I just shook my head. Mom served the delicious looking pasta.

"So, have you finished packing?" Mom asked as she added pepper to her food. I widened my eyes. I absolutely forgot to pack. How stupid! Mom and dad laughed. "Then you should start packing after you have had your dinner."

I loved my mom and dad very much because of this reason. They laughed at these petty, unimportant things (though packing _is _important). They were not like others who grounded their children if they forgot to pack or anything. I turned on the TV and watched MTV. An interview with TJ Tyler was on. I watched it while devouring my pasta. I almost choked when TJ said that Tess was the best daughter anybody could have. My mom raised her eyebrows. At the end of the interview Tess came and said that she was _psyched _about returning to Camp Rock. She also said that she was very excited to meet Hannah Montana, the teen pop star when she returned to camp. I stopped eating.

"What?" My dad asked looking concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing serious." I said, "It's just a friend of mine from Camp said that she heard a new celebrity was joining us. So, that celebrity must be Hannah Montana." My parents looked relieved to hear this. I was very careful not to mention Shane in this because I knew that even if they were the best parents in the world, they would flip out if they heard about Shane especially after the Final Jam incident when we held hands during the song I sang. My dad cornered me and asked if I was involved with him or not and I hesitantly said no.

We had dessert (apple pie) and then I raced upstairs to my room. I grabbed my blue suitcase and opened my messy closet. I grabbed tops, jeans, shorts and everything and shoved it into my suitcase. I tried to close it but it was very stubborn. So, I grabbed a small cloth bag and stuffed with the clothes I removed from the suitcase. After I went through the ordeal of closing them, I attended to my toiletries. As I was trying to find a way of removing a toothbrush from its pack, my cellphone rang. I saw that the caller was Caitlyn. I answered it.

"Oh my God!" Caitlyn shouted from the other side.

"Hey Caitlyn" I greeted keeping my voice low.

"Hannah Montana's coming to Camp Rock! Can you believe it?" Caitlyn's voice rang making my ears buzz. I had to keep the phone at a safe distance from my ears in order to not go deaf.

"Uh, I can. Tess just said it on MTV." I responded sarcastically. Caitlyn laughed and said, "Well, that's really cool. Anyway, I have to go now. Gotta pack my music gear. Ciao!"

"Ciao!" I said and I threw my phone on the pile of song books and cd's on my bed. I was really not surprised when I heard Hannah Montana was attending the camp. Shane had already had told me a celebrity was coming. So, that killed the surprise. And, Tess would know since she was a famous singer's daughter and boasted that she and Hannah were good friends at school. I don't know if she was lying or not. I went back to packing.

At that time, somebody knocked on my door. I said, "Come in". Mom entered and pretended to faint when she saw my almost bursting to open suitcase and bag. I chuckled. Mom quickly opened the suitcase and folded all the things and placed them orderly. Meanwhile, I decided that packing would take a less time if I kept things in order. So, I placed my toothpaste, toothbrush, make-up and other stuff neatly and in order. Mom looked tearful.

"So, how is Shane?" Mom asked after we finished packing. I froze.

How the heck did Mom know? I was very alert not to mention anything about my liking towards Shane. I hate using the term 'my love for'. I looked at mom with a shocked expression. She was smiling one of the smiles that made me feel very happy. But it felt very weird to be happy when I was shell shocked.

"C'mon. You can't hide it." Mom said still smiling. I managed a smile too.

"Uh, he's okay" I responded trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, you should know that we are absolutely fine with you dating him." Mom said. I frowned. "Well, more I than Dad." I laughed. Now my parents were the best of the best parents. Mom told me to go to sleep after packing and wake up early. It was a five-hour commute to Camp Rock from our house. So we needed to leave early. I nodded obediently. Mom left after that. I opened my bedside drawer and withdrew my iPod from it. I plugged in the earphones and shuffled the 'Camp Rock' playlist. I fell asleep listening to the songs.

I had a dream. There Shane said, "Welcome to camp, Mitchie. Welcome to the world of music, love and fun."

* * *

**So, here it is. Another story from yours truly. I do hope ya guys are gonna leave - at the very least - one review for this one. **

**Happy Reading,**

**Sourjya :)  
**


	2. Camp Rock Again

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:536871559 0 0 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the fan fiction.**

**A/N: This is basically, Mitchie settling in Camp Rock again. And thanks for the reviews. You guys rock!!**

* * *

The journey to camp was quite uneventful. Not that I wanted it to be full of surprises. Trust me, you don't want any form of accident while you're traveling - you would seriously get as white as a sheet. I had received a text message from Shane that he was just getting inside his limo with Jason and Nate. I - really - truly - absolutely - can't wait to meet him. I haven't seen him all summer since he was on tour in Europe. That's also why I didn't inform him that I had chicken pox. Otherwise, he would have canceled the rest of the tour and stay by my side all summer. No, I'm not that selfish. The journey took around five hours. I kept listening to Hannah Montana, Taylor Swift, Connect 3 and my own songs. Oh, I also slept a lot.

It was 12 o' clock in the afternoon when we pulled up in the parking lot of Camp Rock. I peered out through Mom's mini-truck window and smiled. The same faces were there. I was a little disappointed though - I thought I would meet Hannah Montana. But, she would probably enter through Brown's cabin. Mom parked the mini-truck at a corner and we both ot out. Camp Rock hadn't changed at all (even though I've been here for one summer only). As I grabbed my stuff from the mini-truck I saw a shiny black limo drive into the empty space beside the mini-truck. The classy-looking chauffeur got out of the car, straightened his hat and walked steadily to the trunk (a loud grunt came from inside the limo). He withdrew five Louis Vuitton suitcases and two Coach bags. Then he opened the door wide and out came Tess. I rolled my eyes. She looked at the camp and sighed.

"Uh, hi Tess." I greeted.

She looked at me cluelessly. She could be so dense at times! It took almost a minute for her to register my appearance. She - to my utter shock - smiled kindly and walked over to me. She pulled me into a tight hug which left me breathless. I was eying her curiously. Last summer, she was as cold as possible. But this summer, she acted like an angel. Maybe she decided to redeem herslef after last year's jam session we had at Caitlyn's garage/recording studio.

"Hey Mitchie. How was summer?" She asked.

"All right. How was your's?" I said still stunned by her new behaviour.

"Mom and Dad took me to St. Barth's." She replied. Her phone started to ring. So, she took it our of her purse. I saw that she had changed it - it was an iPhone. My parents promised me that they'd give me one if I could keep up my grades. But, sadly, I got a C in Spanish. So, instead of a cool iPhone, I got my mom's old T Mobile Sidekick. I'm such a lucky person. As I retuned back to the present world, I heard Tess continuously repeating the name, Hannah. I mouthed to her, _"Is that Hannah Montana on the phone?"_. She nodded. After talking for like five minutes, Tess lowered the phone and said something which made me almost faint.

"I hope we both get Cabin Vibe!"

I smiled at her. I was astonished. _"I hope we both get Cabin Vibe!" _Did that just come out of rude, obnoxious and ice princess, Tess Tyler's mouth? Wow! God must be really good to me this summer. Anyway, I left Tess and proceeded up to the classroom where most of the notices were pinned up. I looked at the Who's In Which Cabin list and widened my eyes. I was in Cabin Vibe with Tess (I think that would make her day), Caitlyn and . . . _Hannah Montana! _I couldn't believe my eyes. I blinked like a million times before looking at everyone else. The girls _and _the boys were looking at me enviously. I wanted to shout out, "Yeah jerks! Be as envious as you can!" But I refrained from doing it.

I pushed through the crowd in the classroom and raced to my allotted cabin. Cabin Vibe was the same. It had four beds instead of three as there was usually. It was empty. I dumped my stuff on the bed on the far right and looked through the window. The sun looked beautiful nestled in between the clouds. Even though it was going to rain, the excitement in the air had not died. The trees were as green as ever and the lake was especially blue. I was just about to see Brown walk through the paved path, when I noticed that somebody had entered the cabin.

"You must be Mitchie?" The blonde-haired jocund looking girl asked. I nodded.

Hannah Montana was in the cabin. She settled herself on the bed next to mine. "Oh my God!" I whispered. She took off the pink jacket she was wearing and called somebody. A harassed-looking middle-aged man stepped into the cabin closely followed by a blue-haired girl. That must be Lola Luftnangle. She looked at me with knitted eyebrows. I shifted my gaze from them. The man carried in three Louis Vuitton suitcases - the same one's as Tess'. Then he brought in three garment bags (I don't know what brand they are). Hannah said, "Thanks" and then he left. Meanwhile, her BFF Lola kept frowning at me. I was starting to feel annoyed.

"Look, I'm not going to eat up your friend." I said.

Lola smiled and got up. She came to me and said, "I was just seeing how long you could endure this . . . It's nothing personal."

I was so relieved to hear that. She only meant it as a joke. If she was serious then I would have given her some Torres anger. She nodded at Hannah and left the cabin. I pulled out clothes from my suitcase and bags and filled up two drawers. Hannah followed suit and also filled up five drawers with her clothes. But, she still had to keep some in the garment bag. As I was about to go into the bathroom to change my clothes, Hannah said, "Don't mind Lil - I mean Lola. She's eccentric."

I nodded smiling.

I came out of the bathroom five minutes later wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a blue sleeveless top. Hannah was sitting on her bed, holding a song book and humming a tune. Caitlyn sat on the bed which on the far left. She was staring at Hannah, her autograph book clutched in her left hand. She averted her gaze from Hannah and looked at me. I grinned. She mock-glared at me.

"Uh, I think somebody really wants your autograph." I said to Hannah. She looked up and gave me a quizzical look. I turned towards Caitlyn and she did too. She noticed the book and chucked.

"You could have just asked." She said still smiling. Caitlyn jumped from her bed and reached Hannah's in a second. She gave her the book. Hannah flicked through the pages. She stopped at the page where Connect 3 had left their page-long note to Caitlyn (courtesy me). She sighed and continued to find a blank one. She took her pen - a Mont Blanc most probably and scribbled something and handed the book back to Caitlyn.

"You got Connect 3's autograph?" She asked. Caitlyn nodded. She continued, "I haven't met them at all. It stinks that I don't have their autograph. They're the coolest teenage band and I am a normal teenage girl. I do want to take a pic. with them and get it signed. I don't know why it never happens?"

I said, "Well then, today's your lucky day. Connect 3 are attending this camp."

"Really?" Hannah asked. Caitlyn and I both nodded. She kept the song book neatly on her bed (Mom would love her) and stood in front of us. She said, "You know I think this summer is going to be one of the best I'll ever have. Mitchie and Caitlyn, can I be your friend?" Caitlyn fell down on this question. I nodded on behalf of both of us. Hannah laughed. Just then, the cabin door flew open revealing an irate-looking Tess. She marched into the cabin and sat on the bed paced in the middle of Hannah's and Caitlyn's. She huffed. "What's wrong Tessie?" Hannah asked.

"I just met this year's camp diva" She said. She took a long pause and said her name - Mikhayla. Hannah sneered.

* * *

**Reviews please. **

**-Sourjya**

* * *


	3. Opening Jam

**Disclaimer: The fan fiction is mine. I don't own anything else.**

**

* * *

**"Mikayla?" Hannah growled. Tess nodded. They both looked extremely angry. Mikayla was also a pop star who was - as the gossip sites had said - Hannah Montana's arch rival. Now, I didn't believe those sites at first. But seeing Hannah's reaction at the sound of her name, I'm convinced they don't get along. Anyway, Hannah was now sitting on her bed cursing Mikayla. I don't get the rivalry really. Mikayla has had only one song which was number one on the Billboard Hot 100 - If Cupid Had A Heart whilst Hannah has had more than ten. But, you know, you really don't get celebrities. They can be the nicest people when they meet you but can be a devil when you're not around.

Meanwhile, Caitlyn and I stared at both of them looking absolutely stupefied. Tess said, "Mikayla runs the school we go to (Hannah nodded). She has made our lives hell at school. It doesn't matter if Hannah's a pop star or my mother is TJ Tyler, we're both losers there." Hannah added, "And I'm darn sure that that little skunk is gonna make us look like clowns here too." I felt for them. I'm treated the same way at school. I sat beside Hannah and patted her back and said, "Don't worry. Caitlyn and I aren't gonna let that Mikayla ruin your summer at the coolest camp ever." Caitlyn said, "Yeah, were gonna show them who's boss." Hannah and Tess both laughed.

Hannah pulled out a box from the full LV suitcase and opened it. She removed an album (which I don't recognize) and pointed it at me and Caitlyn. She said, "This is my next album. It's about to hit stores next spring and I want you two to give me some advice on the tracks on this album." I couldn't believe my own ears now. First Shane told me he'd send me his unreleased album and now Hannah Montana. Wow! This summer is going to be so cool . . . I guess. But then I remembered what she said after giving us the album - give her advice.

I said, "Um I'm not that good at singing." And after I said it I realized the huge mistake I made. Both Tess and Caitlyn looked at me as if I was crazy. I gave the what? look which made them glare at me. Hannah looked from Caitlyn to Tess and from her to me. Tess said, "God! Suffer from inferiority complex much!" Caitlyn nodded and said, "Mitchie is one of the best singers Camp Rock in years. Last summer she sang her own composed song, 'This Is Me' which was second in the Final Jam."

Hannah looked really impressed. She asked, "Wow! You write songs?" Tess nodded for me. I smiled sheepishly and took out my song book. I handed it to Hannah. She browsed through the book smiling. She stopped at the page where I had written my latest song - Dual Life. Her face was frozen on the lyrics. She looked like she was memorizing the song. Did that mean she liked the song? I just wrote it during Spanish. It was about a girl or a boy maybe, who leads a double life as a singer and a normal teenager. I kind of got the concept when I pretended that Mom was president of Hot Tunes TV, China. After reading the song for like five minutes Hannah looked up.

"I'll pay a million dollars for this song!" She said after she shut the book.

I was surprised. She liked the song! If she didn't, then she was a darn good actress. I smiled at her. She did the same. Anyway, Tess and Caitlyn beamed at me as if I won a Grammy. Jesus! They were pretty great singers too, but they thought I was the best among the best since I sang self-composed songs . . . I can't write songs like Bob Dylan who's like the guru of great lyrics. I shot them a look which they returned with a glare.

Hannah said, "Okay. I'll go and change my clothes and go to the Opening Jam."

**

I was standing next to Tess in the Mess Hall waiting for Shane since I was going to sing a duet with him. I was fidgeting a lot and Tess noticed it. She asked, "What's wrong?" I shook my head. She took out her iPhone and started to go through the song list she sang. Always the performer she is! Meanwhile, Shane, Jason and Nate were coming towards us. I saw Nate going red in the face. Shane was as usual smiling and Jason was just looking blank.

When they stood in front of us, I greeted them. They also said 'Hi'. Nate mumbled something like 'Hu' when he greeted Tess. Shane was smiling at me a lot which made me pretty nervous. He finally said, "Let's Rock and Roll, Mitchie!" I laughed. The other Greys and Tess looked at us confusedly. I said, "We're gonna sing a duet." Then Shane and I proceeded up to the place where Dee La Duke, the Camp's music instructor was standing. She smiled at us and then announced that we were performing.

We each grabbed a microphone and started to sing - It's The New Start. A very appropriate song for the Opening Jam, I must say. The song's duration was 4 minutes and we ended it a minute later with our - as Caitlyn had quoted - famous endearing stare at the audience. The hall broke in to applause as soon as we stopped. I looked around for my friends. Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy, Ella, Lola and Hannah were clapping really hard. The Grey Brothers (except Shane), Baron and Sander werewolf-whistling.

I smiled at Shane but he looked down . . . I swear he was blushing. I joined Tess, Caitlyn and Hannah. Hannah patted me on the back and praised me. "You're awe - totally - some. I'm shocked you don't have albums going platinum by now!" I laughed. Tess suddenly snorted. I was about to think that her competitive nature a la old Tess was coming back but I couldn't because our conversation was interrupted by a black-haired cocky girl. She was grinning one of those really fake grins and she clung on to - if I'm not horribly mistaken - Jake Ryan.

"Hey guys!" Jake greeted warmly. Hannah became very awkward. She stammered, "H-hi J-jake. M-mikayla."

Mikayla announced, "Jake and I are dating. For three months now." Geez, talk about a clingy couple. Hannah raised an eyebrow and said, "Well that's great. I - uh - am - uh - dating - uh - Shane Grey!" I almost shouted, "What?" Tess and Caitlyn widened their eyes. I seriously couldn't believe this. Mikayla half-smiled and said, "That's awesome. But I have a question - why was Shane singing the duet with her?" She looked at me. Yeah if Hannah and Shane were an item why the heck did he sing the duet with me?

Hannah replied, "They're very good friends. And anyway, that song did not suggest love at all!"

Mikayla snorted and told Jake, "Let's go." Then she turned to Hannah and said, "Why don't you and Shane sing a duet together which is full of love and passion?"

"Maybe we will."

Tess whispered to me, "You have to do something about this."

Mikayla and Jake went away from us. Hannah then turned to me. "I am so totally honestly sorry about this. I know you like Shane and I'm seriously not dating him fyi."

I just got a taste of the bitter rivalry between the two pop stars at Camp Rock.

* * *

**What do you think? I kinda wrote it haphazardly. Overlook the errors in the chappie (its full of them :D) I'll be updating Why Didn't God Tell Me You'll Be My Friend? on Tuesday. **

**Reviews please.**

**-Sourjya :]  
**


	4. Crush, Heartbreak, Punch and Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the fan fiction. Do I have to say this all the time? Because this is the worst part of posting a chapter :X :D

* * *

**What the heck, Hannah?" Tess said angrily after our encounter with obnoxious and spiteful Mikayla and sweet, hot and incredibly cute Jake. Hannah looked at me guiltily. She explained, "I don't know what happened ... I guess my past relationship reflex came back." I frowned. Past relationship reflex? What in God's name was that? I directed the question to Hannah. She replied, "Okay, you may not know this but I dated Jake, like, for a year or so." Tess nodded and said, "Oh I knew. You told Jake you're sec -" Tess stopped mid-sentence as Hannah gave her a look. Hannah continued, "I think I've gotten over him but it just brings back old memories when I see him again."

"Why did you say you and Shane were an item?" Caitlyn interrupted, "Are you trying to win the break-up?" Hannah shook her head. She said, "No way. It's just that Mikayla's dating him now and I'm single. She's clearly gonna think I'm a loser."

"And being in a relationship makes you a winner?" I asked sarcastically. Hannah gave me a blank look and said, "Anyway, I'm not in to Shane Grey at all. So Mitchie can absolutely have him." I felt relieved. If celebrity girls were into him and they asked him out then there was a 99.9 % chance that he would choose them instead of me. Meanwhile I saw Shane talking to Nate who was looking at Tess and going all red in the face. I elbowed her on her ribs and Tess looked at me. I whispered, "Look at Nate." She did and giggled. I never giggle. There are some things I strongly oppose to and one of them is giggling.

Tess said, "Does he like me?" I nodded. "Why?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. How was I to why an adolescent boy would take a fancy to Tess? Hormones, I guess? "I don't really like him that much. Now if you told me it was Jake who liked me …"

"Why, do you like Jake Ryan?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. Tess looked around everywhere but at me. Then, in a high-pitched voice, she said, "No ... You like Jake. I like somebody else. There are other Jake's in the world. I was ... actually talking about ... uh ... Jake Gyllenhaal."

"As in the one in Brokeback Mountain?"

"Yes, the same one. I ... er ... totally ... have a crush on him."

"And, clearly are on first name terms with him ... it seems."

"Yeah ... whatever ... I like the weather today, it's so amazing."

"Uh huh. I'm sure the weather is what's on your mind right now." I said, not bothering to make the sarcasm subtle at all. Tess stared nervously at the ceiling for some time before she stomped off saying that she forgot her lip gloss. I was still grinning after five minutes of her departure. Shane had approached me by then. I smiled at him. He was holding something I saw. Was it his latest album? My eyeballs kept shifting from him to his package. Finally he handed it to me and said, "Open it." I tore off the wrap and saw a red box. I took the lid off and saw that it contained a bracelet. It was gold. I blinked at it.

"You like it?" He asked apprehensively. I kept the box containing the bracelet on a table and pulled him into a tight embrace. When I let go he was gasping for breath. "So I take that as a yes." He said. I laughed heartily. I put on the bracelet and examined my wrist from all angles. Lola who was passing me with Baron and Sander stopped and complimented it. "Wow. Lovely bracelet." Shane giggled like a little girl. Nate and Jason quickly joined us.

"So, did you give her the thing?" Nate asked exasperatedly. I nodded in response. He looked at my wrist and smiled. "So we're having a jam session in our cabin in the evening." Jason said, "Wanna join us?" "Totally" I replied, "Who else is coming?" Jason thought for a moment and then replied in his usual stupid way, "Hannah Montana, Jake Ryan and that Tess girl." He said _that Tess girl _as he looked at Nate. Shane said with a smirk, "I guess you know who voted that she should come." Nate gave Shane a look and said, "Shut up." I felt guilty. Nate really liked Tess while Tess liked Jake.

"Tess doesn't like you Nate!" I said. I cursed myself a million times for ever saying that. Nate looked crestfallen. "She doesn't like me?" He asked with a small voice. I shook my head. Nate looked like he was going to burst into tears. Shane patted his shoulder and Jason kept consoling him by saying stuff like, "Think about it Nate, now you can put the picture of Smokey, our dog instead of the _photoshopped_ image of you and Tess holding hands (Nate's face was absolutely red in color)" and "You can write songs about heartbreaks since you experienced one right now." Shane elbowed him in 'just shut up' way. Suddenly Nate cocked his head and looked in the direction of Hannah. He said, "Is Hannah Montana seeing anybody?" But he didn't wait for me to answer. He strutted to her. They talked for a little while then ...

"Seriously dude, you never asked out a girl in your life. Why the hell did you decide to do the asking out so abruptly?" Shane questioned as he put another ice bag on Nate's left cheek. It was swollen and red. Shane, Jason, me and Nate were in Cabin Rock (the Grey brothers' cabin). Nate refused to say what he told Hannah when he attempted to ask her out. Obviously it was something very bad because Hannah had punched Nate really hard on the face. Nate had complained to Brown about Hannah but he just told him to not ask girls out when Camp had officially ended. That had made him pretty angry and he banged his head against the wall of the cabin which added bruises to his temple. Lucky for us, the damages weren't severe.

"Nate hasn't had a girlfriend ever?" I whispered to Shane. He nodded looking at Nate. It seemed incredulous to me - the fact that Nate Grey had not - how do I say this as gently as possible - scored a single girl in his 16 year old life. He was charming to look at and he was talented. No girlfriends for him? That was definitely weird. "He really doesn't get a chance. He's working on songs and going to movie premiers and stuff. He just doesn't find time to chase women."

"And have you had any girlfriends?" I asked the question I always wanted to ask. Shane looked at me as if I was crazy. He got up from Nate's bedside and took me to a corner. "Haven't you read about my very publicized break-up with Haley Jones?" I shook my head. "Why you really mean it when you say you don't read a lot of gossip magazines. Well, Haley and I met at her concert. We were involved for about two years. Then our work left us little time to be together. I wanted to be with her. I was ready to cancel our summer tour but she insisted that we shouldn't be together. We had a messy break-up. There was a lot of screaming, cursing, and alcohol splashing involved. We covered the ugly part up by saying that I ended it with her through a phone call. Anyway, I got really angry and I started to act up during recording and music-video shoots. That's why Connect 3 had to cancel their highly anticipated summer tour."

When he finished, I saw that his eyes were filling up with tears. I said, "She was the love of your life then?"

He wiped his eyes and looked at me. "Not anymore." I smiled at him. That was the first very personal thing he told me about himself. I felt great. Not for the fact that Shane had broken-up with someone but also because he shared something about himself with me.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Taylor Swift and Haley Jones are two different people in this fan fic. Don't confuse them. And this chapter is just an introduction to the various things that is gonna happen at Camp. Stay tuned for the rest and please please please please please please review. I only got 8 which isn't much. So ... could it enter the double-digit group? **

**Oh, I forgot I'll be updating my Why Didn't fan fic tomorrow. Not today. I'm really busy. I wrote this while I was watching How I Met Your Mother episodes (yup, I'm really busy :D)**

**-Sourjya :]**

**P.S. Please overlook the typos and errors. I didn't edit this chapter.  
**


	5. Date Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the fan fiction. **

**

* * *

**A week had elapsed since my stay at Camp Rock. Nate had recovered from his injuries from Hannah's punch and banging his head. Meanwhile, I had learned a lot of new song styles and had finally able to overcome my stage fright and I had performed three times in front of the class. Hannah was an instructor too. She had started her first class with us by singing her latest song 'Let's Get Crazy'. She asked Tess and me to sing with her. Brown, who now had taken upon himself to supervise every class which didn't clash with his own classes, complimented us and told us to definitely sing a song at the Camp Fire Jam. Last year I had sung background vocals, but this year I get to sing lead! I was so excited. Even Mikayla was very impressed with me. She told me that I would be releasing a record by the end of the year. Wow! That was a mouthful of compliments for a person like her - Tess said that. Shane reprised his role at Camp Rock as a dance instructor. Nate and Jason taught us to play various instruments like the saxophone, trumpet, clarinet, and violin. Lucky for me, I knew how to play all of them.

One day when I was leaving Hannah's class, I received a text from Shane. It read, _Have you sat in front of the lake at night? _I replied no. Then he sent me - _Come and meet me at the west part of the lake tonight at 7. _I smiled at my phone's screen and put it back inside my jeans' pocket. Then, I went up the pathway which led to Cabin Vibe. When I entered the cabin, I saw it was unoccupied. But somebody was probably in the bathroom because the door was closed. I dumped my backpack and purse on my bed and opened my laptop. I tried to connect it to the internet but it kept on refusing. "Dang it!" I muttered. I opened my iTunes, put on my headphones, selected the songs I wanted to listen to, leaned against the headboard on my bed and started listening to the songs. I was halfway through listening to _A Little Bit Longer _by the Connect 3 when the bathroom opened and a girl came out. She was wearing Hannah's clothes. When she saw me, she immediately put her head down and rushed out of the cabin. "Hey!" I called as I put down my headphones and ran after. I chased her through the pathway but lost her in front of Mikayla's cabin. I got back to my cabin wondering who that girl was. She was wearing Hannah's clothes. She must've stolen them. But why? When I returned to the cabin, I saw Tess sprawled on her bed with her hands pressed against her eyes. She was probably sleeping. So, I silently closed the cabin door and sat on my bed. I was again listening to songs but again halfway through listening to _Like Whoa _by Aly & AJ, I saw _Hannah _entering the cabin wearing the _very same _clothes the girl wore when she came out of the bathroom. Tess sat up on her bed. She nodded towards Hannah who smiled back.

"There was a brunette girl here earlier who was wearing the exact same clothes you're wearing Hannah!" I exclaimed. I saw all the color drain from Hannah's face. She looked at me with scared eyes. Meanwhile, Tess got out of the bed and whispered some things in Hannah's ear. What the heck was going on here? I wanted to ask.

"Nobody has worn these clothes except me!" Hannah said. I said, "No, really. That girl was wearing the same thing – yellow button-down blouse and navy blue skinny jeans. I swear!" But Hannah shook her said and told me, "You're just seeing things. It never happened." But I didn't believe her. So she said, "Okay, I was – uh – wearing a wet brown wig." She looked at me to see if I was buying her story or not. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to press the subject. So, to change the subject I said, "Hey do you know that we're having Moroccan chicken for dinner tonight?" Actually I wasn't having that that night, they were. I was going on a date with Shane. But I wasn't going to tell them that.

"Yum, I love that." Hannah said relieved that I finally changed the subject, "I know it's gonna be really good because, hey, your mom's an awesome chef."

* * *

At five to seven, I made my way to the west part of the lake. I wore a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. My attire couldn't get more romantic! When I came near to the lake, I saw two lanterns placed on the bench in front of the lake and Shane standing on a table cloth arranging food boxes. He didn't notice me at all. So, I crept behind me and shouted, "Boo!" He dropped the box of carrots and shrieked like a girl. Then he turned around and saw me. "Very funny!" He muttered. I laughed and grabbed the box which contained Mom's delicious roast chicken. So, he had asked Mom to make the food for our date. He smiled at me when we sat down to eat. We started to eat the salad.

"So, how does it feel?" Shane asked me as I devoured the spaghetti. "Sitting in front of the lake in the moonlight on a date with a pop star?"

"Not different at all … Although I'm a bit worried." Shane frowned. "Paparazzi. When they jump out of the bushes and take pictures of us and tomorrow's headline in every magazine would be _Shane Grey Finds Love At Camp! _Shane laughed. I love it when he laughs. He looks so adorable.

When I finished the spaghetti, he got up and outstretched his arms. "Mitchie Torres, you have been the highlight of my stay at Camp Rock. I like you a lot."

"How much do you like me?" Shane went backwards outstretching his hands wider and wider. He tripped on a rock and tumbled in to the water of the lake. I laughed at him as he swam back to the ground. Somebody noticed him falling in to the lake and came to rescue him. I saw that it was Jason. He stretched his hand so that Shane could hold it. Shane grabbed his hand and got up from the water. He was dripping wet. Meanwhile, Nate and Hannah also noticed the incident and came to his rescue. When they saw our food, they grabbed a plastic plate and dumped the food on it and started to eat. I checked my watch and saw that it was only 7:20. Dinner wasn't going to be served for another 10 minutes. Before I knew it the whole camp was eating out there. Mom and the kitchen staff came to the place holding the pots and pans which contained the camp's dinner. Thus my first date turned in to _The Lake Side Night _at Camp Rock or so Brown Cesario called it.

* * *

**So, here it is another chappie. It's a bit short. I think there's one error. I'm gonna edit that tomorrow. Tomorrow's gonna be gre - wait for it - at. I'm finally getting a Taylor Swift album! Hurray! **

**Goodnight,**

**Sourjya :]**

**P.S. I hope Living The Dream Baby would update Banned From You. I really like that fan fic :]  
**


	6. I Know

I woke up with a gnawing ache in my molars the day after my date party. Shane had continuously apologized for ruining the date. Actually, it was quite fun with everybody there. Hannah sang her song, 'Let's Chill'. She again asked me to sing with her. I happily obliged. Anyway, I got up from my bed and saw that it was empty except Hannah. She was staring at her laptop screen looking scared. I said, "Good morning" but she didn't hear that. I checked my watch and saw that it was 10 minutes to 8:30. That meant breakfast was already served. "Dang it!" I cursed as I rushed to the bathroom took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, put on my lip gloss and slipped into a blue sleeve-less top and a white ankle-length summer skirt. I was just going out of the cabin when I saw what Hannah was looking at in the screen. It was the picture of the brunette girl.

"It was her!" I called out nodding towards the screen.

Hannah looked startled. She turned to me and sighed. "I cannot keep this darn secret any longer! I cannot keep it from my cabin-mates at least." I gave her a quizzical look. What the heck was she talking about? She grabbed a strand of her hair and pulled it. It fell on the floor. Hannah looked like the girl who was in the cabin yesterday. Hannah was the mysterious girl.

"Hannah ..." I said incredulously.

"My name is Miley Stewart. I'm from Crowley Corners, Tenessee. I moved to Malibu with my dad and brother when I got a record deal and became an overnight pop star. But, I decided to live as Hannah and Miley so that I don't get chased by paparazzi in my everyday life. I admit I like the stardom but I also wanna be normal teenage girl." Hannah or Miley explained. I was dumbstruck. Hannah/Miley had just dropped a bombshell. But her story seemed ridiculous.

"That's crazy ..." I began but Hannah/Miley cut me off. "You cannot say anything about this conversation to anyone! My life depends on this secret." My view shifted to the laptop screen where the picture of Miley was still there.

"But that picture. Somebody took it. They must know that your ... uh ... secret too, I guess." I said as I sat down on Tess' bed.

Hannah sat beside me. She said, "It's Mikayla. Her favorite show is Gossip Girl and I'm pretty sure she's playing the Gossip Girl here." Mikayla, a gossip monger? That did make sense. She does she seem like that kind of a person. I rubbed Miley's shoulder. No way was I going to let Mikayla ruin my summer or my friends'. If Mikayla likes playing Gossip Girl, she'll get gossip that'll make her go down the drain. I grinned evilly.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out ways to get back at our little Gossip Girl." I answered. Miley laughed. Then she got up and sang a few lines from her song, 'Nobody's Perfect".

"What was that for?" I asked confusedly.

"Oh, I did that to prove it to you that I am also Hannah Montana if you were doubting the fact that I was her."

I smiled at her. I put my arm around her shoulder as she put her wig back on and left the cabin to get some delicious toast, bacon and eggs. Little did I know that a flash went off when I was talking to Miley when she hadn't put her wig on.

* * *

It was still hard to adjust to Hannah/Miley's secret. I didn't know what name I would use when I say something to her. Hannah or Miley? Tess found out that I knew at the mess hall. Hannah said, "She knows ..." but Tess seemed to not know anything and pretended to be unfamiliar with the secret. So, I asked Hannah to pass me the bowl of fruits addressing her as _Miley._ Tess choked on her orange juice.

"You told her?" She asked exasperatedly. Hannah nodded.

"No worries, Tess," I assured her, "I'm not gonna tell anybody." _As if anybody would actually believe me. _

"So, Mitchie, how's Nate?" Hannah asked me. I looked at her blankly, then I got the question. I nodded in _he's fine _way though I found it odd that Hannah was interested in Nate. But, that was none of my business. But, Tess thought it _was _her business.

"Why do you ask?" She asked with a crooked smile.

"No reason." Hannah answered. I saw that her face was growing pink.

"Then why are you going pink?" I asked inspecting her. She was trying to hide as much as possible.

She replied, "Uh, that's my new blush ..." Then she stood up and marched away from the table. She met Nate on the way. He looked at her concernedly, but she ran away from him. He looked at me and made a _what's__ up _face. I shrugged my shoulders at him. No way, I was telling him Hannah was developing a crush on him.

* * *

**Okay, so this was short and stupid. I couldn't think of anything more to write. I'll put up a better chapter, next time.**

**Reviews please. I have 9. One more required for making it 10. Please please please review. **

**-Sourjya :)  
**


End file.
